


Salted Caramel

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Written forShiritori





	Salted Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Shiritori](https://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/)

“Salted caramel” Shintaro decides after careful consideration of all seven sachets.

“Good choice.” Juri nods, stashing the rest of them back in his bottom drawer and handing the salted caramel sachet out to Shintaro.

Shintaro looks at it a little disapprovingly and then raises an eyebrow at Juri as he takes it. “What do you care, you’re not the one who is going to be tasting it.”

Juri nods and leans in enough to kiss Shintaro’s lips gently. Shintaro huffs a little but lets him and Juri kisses him again harder because he really does appreciate what Shintaro is about to do for him. “Thank you…” he whispers against Shintaro’s lips and Shintaro hums in response.

“Roll over or whatever then.”

Juri gets up and pushes down his sweatpants and boxers in one go, not even trying to hide how excited he is already just at the idea. Shintaro looks at him and swallows but he doesn’t say anything, even as Juri hardens the rest of the way under his gaze.

“Taiga said he likes it best when he’s on his hands and knees…if that’s good for you?” Juri asks, his voice a little deeper, a little breathier with arousal.

Shintaro looks back at the sachet in his hand and nods “Sure.” And then he scoots over enough on the bed that Juri can climb onto it in said position.

The sachet doesn’t make a noise as he tears it open, but Juri feels the bed dip as Shintaro moves around, and then he gasps as cool fluid drips onto his tailbone. It tickles as more drips onto his skin and then trickles down into the cleft of his ass. He sees as Shintaro places the sachet gently off to the side, and then he inhales sharply in anticipation as Shintaro’s hands come to rest on his butt-cheeks.

He’s practically shaking by the time Shintaro actually leans down and he moans out loud as Shintaro’s tongue sweeps back and forth over his lower back. “Please” he whimpers, and he can actually feel Shintaro’s lips quirk up into a smile as he kisses his way down the curve of his right butt-cheek and back up. Then he finally moves to Juri’s tailbone, and he hums happily as he starts to lap at the flavoured lube pooling there.

It feels sticky and wet where the lube is still trickling slowly down his crack, but Shintaro quickly catches up with it, his tongue pressing harder, licking longer stripes as he cleans up the sweet fluid and moves further down each time.

Juri actually cries out when Shintaro’s tongue skims the edge of the tight muscle, and Shintaro pauses, as Juri half expects he might, but then Shintaro moves in again, licking over it directly, pressing harder to get at every drop of lube around the furled skin.

“Fuck.” Juri hisses, his body trembling as his back arches and he pushes back into the touch. It feels incredible, so sensitive and new and he’s shaking harder with arousal, his muscles clenching against Shintaro’s probing tongue.

When Shintaro’s tongue moves further down he whines at the diminishing pleasure but he spreads his legs further all the same, making room for Shintaro’s mouth against his perineum. It feels good, but it’s nothing like that and he whines until Shintaro concedes and moves back up.

He gets a surprise jolt of pleasure as Shintaro uses his hold on Juri’s butt-cheeks to spread him open, and then when his tongue makes contact again everything is hotter, sweeter, more.

Shintaro licks more stripes across his rim, making Juri gasp and pant, and then he licks faster, harder, making Juri moan. Then just when Juri is ready to crawl out of his skin, Shintaro swirls his tongue in a circular motion, wide circles that get smaller, more focused and then the tip of his tongue slides inside.

“Please.” Juri practically sobs. “Please…that…” and his words are choked off with another cry as Shintaro’s tongue presses inside again before being replaced with his finger. “Yeah.” Juri cries, pushing back harder against the digit as Shintaro licks around it, pulling it out and pushing back in and then lapping at the muscle around it, over and over until Juri can’t take it. “Fuck me, please fuck me.”

Shintaro wastes no time in pulling back and shoving his own clothes out of the way and then Juri can smell salted caramel again as Shintaro coats himself with the lube and pushes into Juri’s waiting hole. Juri breathes out a sigh of relief that is cut off with a grunt as Shintaro thrusts into him hard and fast.

Shintaro’s hand soon moves from his hip, weaving under him and wrapping around his cock. Shintaro moans along with Juri “You must have enjoyed that, you’re dripping” Shintaro rasps, leaning down to direct the words into Juri’s ear. The movement changes the angle inside him and hits him so perfectly that he can’t even answer, just clench his eyes closed as Shintaro’s hand glides up and down his cock, tipping him over the edge into ecstasy.

It’s just seconds later that Shintaro follows him, letting out a long groan before flopping down onto Juri’s back, making him collapse under their combined weight. “Thank you.” Juri wheezes.

Shintaro rolls over, pulling Juri into his chest. “It was pretty fun…”

“Yeah?” Juri asks. “So which flavour are you going to try next?”


End file.
